dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Windwalker
Main Page= |Release Date = June 26th, 2016 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation with Shovelhelm |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 8.3 *Pitch Rate: 5.0 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 7.3 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 200 *FPR: 400 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 150 *HPR: 250 *DEF: 75 *Health: 2850 |Battle = *Firepower: 8.0 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 16 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Speed *Agile |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Windwalker is a Tidal class dragon introduced on June 26, 2016. They can be bought from the store for 750 gems (600 for members). Description From the How to Train your Dragon Wikia: :"While some dragons can be as bold and courageous as a Deadly Nadder, others tend to be more attuned to the gentler and cautious side - but that doesn't mean these kinds of dragons aren't daring and tenacious in their own way! Even the WINDWALKER will have you know that it's not afraid to step up to the plate when the time calls for it, especially if it means protecting their own young from grave danger. This was definitely something Heather learned after being challenged to a seemingly innocuous race. :It was on her way back to Dragon's Edge with Windshear, when what Heather hoped to be a peaceful return trip quickly changed, as she and Windshear found themselves challenged by this seemingly playful Tidal Class dragon. Enticed by the desire to experience the thrilling adventure of a race between two nimble creatures, Heather chose to accept the challenge and let the two dragons tango through the air - right up until she realized that the dragon was actually leading them to a different island altogether! :Quickly returning to a more guarded approach, she and Windshear fell back to watch where this dragon headed, and they soon found themselves engaged in a mission to help their new-found friend rescue its eggs before trappers came back to collect their bounty. And because of this slight change to their return trip, now all Vikings on campus have the chance to train this lithe and incredible creature of the skies! :Are you prepared to watch the magnificent transformation of the WINDWALKER unfold? Then head to campus to begin this bonding experience of a lifetime today!" To learn more about the Windwalker, click here Trivia *SoD's Windwalker might be based on the Windwalker from the How to Train your Dragon books. **However, SoD's Description on the Windwalker sounds more on what Heather discovered than the dragon itself. *Windwalker is the third and one of the four book dragons to appear in School of Dragons, the others are the Prickleboggle, the Devilish Dervish and the Silver Phantom respectively. Glitches *The Baby Windwalker lacks wings, so gliding with a Baby Windwalker will make it seem it's just being dragged by the player. *Just like the Buffalord, you can see the Racing Colors with the Bioluminescent Patterns. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood wwalker bfr egg.png|Windwalker before hatching wwalker oricolors.png|Windwalker's default colors wwalker aft egg.png|Windwalker Hatchling bby wwalker stand.gif|Baby Windwalker Standing (animated) bby wwalker idle.gif|Baby Windwalker Idle (animated) bby wwalker sit.png|Baby Windwalker Sitting bby wwalker sit idle.gif|Baby Windwalker Sitting Idle (animated) bby wwalker sleep 1.png|Baby Windwalker Sleeping (profile) bby wwalker sleep 2.png|Baby Windwalker Sleeping (top view) wwalker stand.gif|Baby Windwalker Standing (animated) wwalker idle.gif|Baby Windwalker Idle (animated) wwalker sit.png|Baby Windwalker Sitting wwalker sit idle.gif|Baby Windwalker Sitting Idle (animated) wwalker sleep 1.png|Baby Windwalker Sleeping (profile) wwalker sleep 2.png|Baby Windwalker Sleeping (top view) wwalker swim 1.gif|Windwalker Swimming (back view and animated) wwalker swim 2.gif|Windwalker Swimming (top view and animated) wwalker run.gif|Windwalker Running (animated) wwalker walk.gif|Windwalker Walking (animated) wwalker head 1.png|Head nubs and dentition (profile) wwalker head 2.png|Head nubs and dentition (top view) wwalker fins.png|Dorsal fins wwalker claws.png|Close-up of a Windwalker's claws wwalker lenght.png|Lenght comparison between a Viking and an adult Windwalker wwalker wingspan.png|Windwalker's Wingspan wwalker fire 1.png|Windwalker's Fire wwalker fire 2.gif|Windwalker Firing (animated) wwalker shot.gif|Windwalker's Fire Speed wwalker hover.png|Windwalker Hovering wwalker fly.png|Windwalker Flying wwalker glide.png|Windwalker Gliding wwalker brake.png|Windwalker Braking Bioluminescent Patterns biolumi wwalker gen 1.png|General view (profiel) biolumi wwalker gen 2.png|General view (front view) biolumi wwalker gen 3.png|General view (top view) biolumi wwalker head 1.png|Head and neck patterns (profile) biolumi wwalker head 2.png|Head and neck patterns (top view) biolumi wwalker fins.png|Dorsal fins patterns biolumi wwalker underbelly.png|Underbelly pattern biolumi wwalker wingspan.png|Upperwing patterns Other Windwalkers biolumi wwalker other.png|A Windwalker flying in the Hidden World Annex |-|Skins= Racing Paint/Stripes rp wwalker gen.png|Upperwing patterns rp wwalker dorsal.png|Close-up of dorsal and tail patterns rp wwalker limbs.png|Close-up of tail and limb patterns rp wwalker head 1.png|Head patterns (profile) rp wwalker head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) Racing Colors rc wwalker gen.png|Upperwing patterns rc wwalker head 1.png|Head patterns (profile) rc wwalker head 2.png|Head patterns (top view) rc wwalker tail 1.png|Tail patterns (profile) rc wwalker tail 2.png|Tail patterns (top view) Category:Dragons Category:Book Dragons Category:Tidal Class Category:Skill: Agile Category:Skill: Speed Category:Trainable dragon Category:Hybrid Model Animation Dragons Category:Missing information